1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure for wire lead-out hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-21066 discloses a wire clamp fixed to a wire lead-out hole of a case that protects an electronic device, such as a control panel. The wire clamp is adapted to hold a wire connected to the electronic device in the case. This wire clamp includes a clamp main body through which the wire is insertable, a nut for fixing the clamp main body to the case, a cap to be mounted on the leading end of the clamp main body and a sleeve. The sleeve is made of a resilient material and is pressed by the cap to grip the wire. This wire clamp further includes a sealing structure composed of a rubber packing for sealing between the wire inserted through the interior of the resilient sleeve and the resilient sleeve, a first O-ring for sealing between the clamp main body and the sleeve, a second O-ring for sealing between the clamp main body and the case to prevent entry of dust, water and the like into the case.
The sealing structure for the wire lead-out hole disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,320 requires the wire to be inserted through a plurality of parts, such as the clamp main body, the resilient sleeve and the respective sealing members (rubber packing, O-rings) when the wire is mounted into the wire lead-out hole. Thus, assembling operability is poor. If there is an error in an inserting order of the wire through the respective parts or if the assembler forgets to insert the wire through some of the parts, it is necessary to remove the respective parts from the wire and insert the wire again. Thus, working efficiency becomes very poor. The plural complicated parts of this wire clamp also increase costs.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to allow a simple sealing of a wire lead-out hole.